onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aldarinor
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Fossa page. Image name Hi, Could it be possible that you give more accurate names to your images. Not Just a number- a name. In particular the number could be quite annoying when I will categorize them, as it is easier for me if they start with the main character name or whatever it represents. Thanks Kdom 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry for this error, I'll see that the images I upload receive better names ;) Aldarinor 17:31, June 12, 2010 Thanks, that's already better than a lot of images uploaded by new editors :-) Another advice, one generally answer in the other talk page as he got a message in such a case and you are more sure that he is aware you answered him. Got it ;) Another thing concerning images. Don't create another one to replace an existing one. Upload a new version of the current image. Otherwise it may hurt some editors feelings. Also try avoid things such as No writings to the image name. When we will update It has been deleted inbetween. Kdom 20:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi fri... Just now u read Chapter 589 article.right? In there, I saw Ace is still alive. Is it talking about the past before Ace died or Ace revive again? Manga or Artical chapter, which one is faster forward now? Thanks for answer my questions. Holiday Boys, Saturday 26 June I'm leaving for London, and I'll return on Saturday 10 July. Good holydays to everyone who, like me, starts a vacation, and see you all soon! ;) Aldarinor 19:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, folks, and ready to edit this awesome Wikia once more! ;) Aldarinor 20:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello I've also noticed that it often takes you multiple edits to change a small part of an article. To avoid this, simply click on the "Show Preview" button before saving the page to make sure that it shows up as you want it to. MasterDeva 07:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank for the piece of advice ;) The reason behind all the changes I need, however, is just my computer: many times, while editing an article, my computer had problems with connection, thus canceling all my previous work, and so I resolved to edit even little sentences of my work in order to "save" it ;) Aldarinor 08:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you mind if I recommended you a way to "fix" your problem? MasterDeva 08:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course I wouldn't ;) Tell me ;) Aldarinor 08:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you are using Mozilla Firefox there is an addon called Lazarus: Form Recovery which function is to save every bit of text that you write and then allow you to recover it in case of a computer or a browser crash (in your case, a connection problem)! So, even if you have trouble saving a page because of your internet connection, you can resume your edits at a later point when you are able to continue. ^^ MasterDeva 08:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Of course you can, but it would be great if you can makes comments on the Forum. It aims at apply to all the chapter pages so that it can become a sort of Guidelines. But we have to agree first and Tipota and myself are not enough. But please make it a real summary. I don't want to see all the bounty joke with the detail of every Sanji's reaction, the blood spitting... A phrase such as Despite Sanji is forced to admit that he is the guy on his bounty poster, Iva does not tells him Luffy's location while there is a slight chance Sanji may be a member of world government is enough. 1 or 2 sentences per page max please. Kdom 16:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) OF COURSE !!! just put your name somewhere so that we can count you in. And thanks for your help. Kdom 17:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I didn't expect this much :-). I suppose you can put a little more in particular the Dragon part is missing. Damn I would have never guessed I would said a resume was to short on this wiki... I think we can put that one on the Quick summary section which is currently missing. Kdom 18:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe Chapter_169 would be a good example. The short summary shall give a brief overview of the chapter so that the reader know what happens in a few sentences. Normally it shall help him remembering quickly what he read in the manga. As I said it's a bit redundant with the notes as they are now. The notes shall more focus on details which are interesting to notice. Like Pell's saying they are 5 devil fruit, the revolutionnaries calling Robin light of the revolution... The long summary is a more detailed summary where the reader has a good glance of everything that happen but without exageration, it certainly must not be a paraphrase of the manga. Kdom 18:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, sorry for the late answer I was not available this week end. Kdom 17:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Super strength Yeah um, would you kindly not note down a character has super-human strength every time one shows the least bit of strength. Some like saying a character has a super-human strength because he was able to stop a kick with his bare hand can be disputed. Others like saying an animal has super-human strength is slightly a bit more questionable as it is not a human in the first place and there are a lot of animals, especially in the One Piece world, that are naturally stronger than the average person.Mugiwara Franky 23:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :For whether a person should be noted down as having super human strength, it would be best to note them down if they were mentioned as being really strong within the manga, or based upon certain feats of strength that really look super human. By look like super human, I kinda don't mean simple things such as simply blocking a punch or anything similar to that, those things don't necessarily always would be interpreted as something as super-human strength. For example, blocking a kick from Sanji, could be interpreted as super-human strength, however it could also be interpreted that the person blocking the attack just has good defense. Due to this, the subject unfortunately can indeed be really vague in some situations. The best that you can do however is discuss such things with other editors in the talk page. :As to X Drake, as a Zoan, especially a t-rex, he would be eligible. Turning into the king of the dinosaurs does kinda strength. However, him having super-human strength would at very least apply to him in his Zoan state. As far as I can tell, Zoan transformations naturally give their users a physical advantage when they transform. However, when are just in their original state, their strength seems to depend on themselves rather them having Devil Fruits. I'm not really sure if I worded that correctly. In any case, it's best to write about Drake's strength without making it sound like speculation or based on inconclusive assumptions.Mugiwara Franky 14:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Templates you can change the text color by using hexadecimal color code here is a link toward a site which provides you the code, it's in french but I think it's quite intuitive (otherwise just google it). Once you've found a color that suits you, you can change it or start a proposition in the template talk page for example. Kdom 18:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :The gallery templates are in dedicate template page that you call by using the double brace characters allows to include the content of the page Template:Kidpirates :when you edit a page you have a link towards all the template used in the page at the bottom. If you read the FAQ I think it is explained. Time for sleeping to me hope this helped Kdom 21:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Marco What you're explaining about how Marco's powers work against Kizaru's light beams kinda proves that Marco is tangible. He is indeed healing at a rate that it looks like a regular logia's ability to let things pass through. However, what is happening is only because Kizaru's attacks against Marco are really that strong. Kizaru is capable of producing lasers that create holes in people's bodies. Factoring that in, it makes sense that Kizaru would create holes in Marco's phoenix form or otherwise. Marco when he is shot by Kizaru is thus being damaged. However, because of Marco's abilities, he doesn't exactly feel the pain so to speak. As for Garp punching Marco, Garp wasn't exactly punching something intangible. From what is shown and explained, Marco doesn't turn into regenerative fire, he turns into a bird that produces regenerative fire. In other words, the fire is not the form but the product of the form. Basically, it's like how we are able to produce CO2 but are not necessarily made up completely and only of CO2 I guess is what I'm saying.Mugiwara Franky 07:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes we apparently can only see Marco's "regenerative intangibility" whenever somebody blows a chunk of flesh outta of his body. Marco's pretty much like Wolverine or any other character with the healing factor. The only difference is that Marco's healing is really fast and is covered in blue flames. :As for Garp punching Marco, its not really clear if there was Haki being used or not. Garp could've used Haki but him hitting Marco in phoenix form is not a very good example considering the circumstances.Mugiwara Franky 07:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're talking about when Marco, alongside Vista, attacked Akainu, then Marco's claw not getting hurt to a degree could be attributed to his healing ability. For the actual block however, it would be attributed to Marco's Haki as explained in the scene.Mugiwara Franky 07:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well for that situation, Marco's regenerative powers were definitely in use in coping with the magma. For being an actual physical obstacle that stopped the attack, Haki may have been in use to an extent.Mugiwara Franky 08:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually there's a discussion on the Super-Human Endurance that you may want to read first before writing such a thing. ::::For him having super-human endurance however, Marco's situation actually seems more attributed to his healing abilities than him having really great endurance. If you're referring to when he had seastone cuffs on however and he was blasted, that might be a bit iffy. From what I could tell when he had seastone cuffs, it seemed like he was having some real trouble. When they were off him later, he apparently was able to heal himself of those wounds.Mugiwara Franky 09:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey there,thanks! I just google for raw versions of the eps and download them and take screenshots. Genocyber 09:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Several talks Could you express opinion on * Talk:Episode Guide (Funimation) (merge/delete proposal) * Talk:Paradise (necessity in the page) * Forum:Placement of stub template Ruxax 11:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Comment about FUNimation episode guide: there were initially two pages - FUNimation Entertainment (link to old version) and its outdated near-duplicate Episode Guide (FUNimation) (link to old version). After some talk, now there are FUNimation Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases (note also tabs in beginning of pages). I didn't get your idea from talk page: do you prefer all information to be in one place? Ruxax 18:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! hey thanks for the help with my pic of marco's regeneration. im really new at this :P so i really appreciate it :D infoboxes Long story short, currently the two image system has fallen through. So I'm removing them as I find them. Unfortantely, its been left for the orginal concept designer to come up with something else since it sort of has its own share of problems. 21:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. LUffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 13:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sea Prism Stone what will happen if luffy touch a sea prism stone while wearing gloves ... cause in my opinion it has no effect ... ( just like smoker holding the tip of his jutte when boa hancock breaks it in half ) ... just wanna know ur opinion ... thnx .... Numa Numa no Mi images While the two pictures demonstrate to a full the main power of the Numa Numa no Mi, the second one appears to be redundant. The first is important because it shows the thrown object "manoeuvring" around in order to reach its target. The second one though shows just the axe flying straight to the princess. It doesn't have anything special about it... At least that was my train of thought, since the second one could be explained easily with words it kind of loses purpose. MasterDeva 23:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Colorschemes Yatanogarasu told you the community agreed that the Devil Fruits will be a colorscheme based on the fruits themselves. That was a misformation. There was no discussion on the matter agreeing to the change prior. There is currently a discussion about the matter now however here. 12:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Alda, the vote is in a dead heat. Could you please vote on one of the two solutions, as at this point, every vote does count. Thanks. 04:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Aldarinor, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions. I already added your Gura Gura scheme, hope you are satisfied! 16:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah I don't mind at all mate, it sure is frustrating if your edits are undone and you have no idea what is going on, especially if articles of personal interest are involved. So, this is basically my fault for taking so long to create the thread, sorry! For the Gura Gura scheme, well you literally caught me with my pants down, I actually thought about bringing that scheme up myself. I went with the dark colors because the picture doesn't show his quake powers, but his "air-grab-tilt whatever" thing. After all the gif itself is dominated by cold, dark colors. So much for that :) 17:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure add your suggestions mate, just start a new chapter for the fruit to keep it sorted :) 18:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Why a template? Just copy the devil fruit box from the article and add your color code to it, that will do :). 19:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC)